PokeBenders: Legend of Luna
by Loli Yoshino
Summary: the 17 types of Users live on 5 distinct land masses all under the control of the Fairy-User leader, Marion. Jasmine and Roland have discovered the PokeBender missing for 87 Years, Luna Thates, and are now on a never-ending question to have the Fairy-user scum get "rekt". Parody on both Pokemon and Avatar franchises, along with satirical humor on Radicals of any group. Mostly OC


PokéBenders: The Legend of Luna 

Prologue

A Long Time Ago, the 17 distinct types of users had all divided among 5 land masses. Each had its own purpose. The Elementals, Fire, Water, Grass, Electricity, and Bug, all lived on a huge massive forest that is thought to harbor spirit pokemon. The Supernatural users, Dark, Psychic, Ghost, and Flying, all lived in temples on a different land mass. The earthly users, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fighting, and Poison, lived on flat lands in the middle of deserted areas. Only the Ice users and Fairy users live on their own separate land masses. However, Fairy-users had suddenly came over the urge to stay withdrawn, and let themselves be known to society, by which they attacked. Only the PokéBender, the Master of all 17 types could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. 87 years past and then Jasmine and Roland Eplof discovered a new PokéBender, a Psychic-user named Luna. Although her Psychic skills were great, and she was a total badass, it was hard to think at that point that she could save anyone. But the 4 other lands believe, Luna can save the world.

Episode 1: Stay out of my way

I better explain myself fast. I am the narrator. Everything in this story happens from my memory. You could say I'm omnipotent. I was just following Jasmine and Roland on their journey with Luna. However, I bet you we can get started on the actual story, shall we?

Jasmine, being a double bender (which isn't all that rare nowadays) majors in Water moves and Ground moves. Her brother, however, uses a Magic Stick. However, he just uses it to hit people with. During this part of the timeline, they're just walking into a forest that inhabits most of the populated areas.

"Roland," Jasmine asks lazily, "Can we sit down for a bit?"

Roland hesitates before saying anything, knowing what he could say to tick her off.

"Not entirely right now. We got to deliver this fish to Grandpa." Roland finally replies.

"Doesn't Grandpa already have enough fish? I mean, he's practically a Shaman." Jasmine rolls off the top of her head, looking a bit frustrated.

"He has Schizophrenia." Roland mutters calmly.

"That's what I said, practically a Shaman."

Roland gave a low growl of anger before walking head first into a tree.

"You know," Jasmine started, "Maybe you should watch where you're going before being an Idiot."

Roland turned around and gave Jasmine a strong glare, then turned back around to get a better look at the tree.

"I knew it." Roland said loudly.

"What?" Jasmine asked impatiently.

"I've never seen this tree before in my life! I think it's new."

"A tree can't grow overnight, Roland."

"That's what you think. I've seen this kind of mythical thing happen everywhere. You think it's my Spirit Pokemon?"

Jasmine facepalmed and sat on the ground with her hands over her face.

"Dude, I was joking." Roland stuttered, obviously shocked.

"Dude," Jasmine mocked, "You're an IDIOT."

Jasmine walked over to slap her idiot brother in the face, when suddenly the tree started to glow.

"Is this tree what I think it is?" Jasmine asked in awe.

"Maybe. I have no idea what you're thinking though." Roland responded.

"This could be the tree from those myths. You know, the ones from 87 years ago? The PokéBender could be trapped in this tree."

A loud ship horn, followed by the sound of a thousand feet seemingly running through the air hurled towards Jasmine and Roland.

"People? On this island?" Roland said.

"We better check it out." Jasmine replied.

Both Jasmine and Roland ran away from the glowing tree, right before a Blonde haired girl fell out of it.

Soon, Jasmine and Roland made it back to their village, right as the boat that had arrived was giving its major departure speech.

"Alright, all you lovelies, we have all your elders and even that Shaman guy you keep _stammering_ on about. I must announce that because there is no PokéBender, and therefore no God, I'm giving myself all the rights to this land mass and the other 5, announcing the pure dictatorship of the Fairy Users! Isn't that _ravishing_? Anyway, this is Marion Mandingo, and I'm leaving this place like a hot glue gun leaves… Well, let's leave that joke for later. Tootles!" The sky called as the boat floated away.

"Shaman?" Roland and Jasmine announced at the same time.

Both siblings ran back to the tent they lived in to find out that their grandfather was missing.

"They took him," Jasmine cried slowly, "They took grandpa."

Roland helped his sister up and rested her head on his shoulder to ease the crying.

"Why do you have to be so LOUD?" A voice called through the tent.

Jasmine wiped the tears off her eyes and stared at the blonde girl with a Monkey on her shoulder walk through the area, then stand in front of Roland with her eye closely on him.

"Can I... Help you?" Roland asked nervously.

"Naw, just needed a good look at your face, Cupcake," The girl said while backing away, "Aipom, Get a load of this chick."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked heatedly.

"Aipom? A Pokemon? But… I thought those didn't exist?!" Roland yelled.

"Calm down, dude. These things are everywhere. Although, I didn't see any after waking up from my nap." The girl continued.

"Wait a minute. Roland, I think this girl is the PokeBender." Jasmine said in astonishment.

"You nuts?" Roland asked.

"Why else would she have a Pokemon with her, those went extinct 30 years ago."

"Hold on. 30 years ago? But I'm only 17. What's going on?" The girl asked.

"You're Luna Thates. You've been trapped in that tree for 87 years."


End file.
